


The Chance of Love

by tirzaputri



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Go Ara - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirzaputri/pseuds/tirzaputri
Summary: Yunho, seorang namja yang merasa hidupnya kini sudah tenang di usianya yang semakin matang, dipertemukan kembali dengan gadis pujaan hatinya di masa lalu yang sebenarnya kehadirannya tidak ia harapkan sama sekali di hidupnya. Yunho sadar kenyataan yang dia hadapi tidak selalu berjalan sesuai harapannya. Bagaimana Yunho bisa menghadapi kenyataan yang di luar harapannya itu?
Relationships: Go Ara/Jung Yunho (DBSK)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Chance of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction ini dibuat dalam rangka menemani kegiatan #StayAtHome atau #DiRumahAja. It's my first fanfiction anyway. Semoga bisa jadi inspirasi kegiatan readers sekalian :)

Yunho POV

Malam hari itu, ketika cuaca dingin dan semua orang membutuhkan kehangatan di dalam rumah, aku terpaksa keluar dari apartemenku untuk hal sepele. Hal sepele yang tidak bisa kulakukan tanpa aku keluar dari apartemenku. Ya, hal sepele menyangkut kebersihan seperti membuang sampah dalam apartemenku yang sudah penuh. Lalu memindahkannya ke tempat pembuangan sampah akhir di lantai bawah gedung apartemenku. Meskipun aku malas sekali keluar dari kediamanku, aku harus melakukan ini. Sejak aku berpisah tinggal dengan rekan sekerjaku, Changmin, itu memberi pelajaran berharga untuk aku selalu menjaga kebersihan dan kerapian tempat yang aku tinggali.  
Aku turun ke lantai bawah dan membuang semua sampah di penampungan sampah. Saat membalikkan badan karena telah selesai membuang sampahku, aku melihat seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal sedang mengantri di belakangku untuk membuang sampah juga. ‘Aku tahu orang ini,’ pikirku dalam hati. Tapi aku berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan langsung berjalan saja.

“Oh, Yunho-Oppa,” kudengar suara seorang yeoja memanggil namaku. Seketika aku mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku langsung menolehkan wajahku pada yeoja itu. Sambil membuang sampahnya, ia menoleh padaku dan berkata, “Oh, Yunho-Oppa juga tinggal di apartemen ini?”  
“Eoh, aku memang tinggal di sini. Kamu juga, Go Ara?”  
“Ne, Oppa. Oh, oraemanieyo, Oppa. Annyeonghaseyo!” sapanya padaku sambil membungkukkan badannya.  
“Eoh, eoraemanidda,” balasku seadanya. Jujur saja dia adalah salah satu orang yang kehadirannya tidak kuharapkan lagi dalam hidupku. Aku pernah punya masa lalu yang kelam bersama dia. Dan aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat masa itu dengan cara bertemu lagi dengannya seperti ini. ‘Huh, kenapa harus satu apartemen, sih!’ pikirku dalam hati.  
“Aku baru beberapa minggu ini pindah ke sini. Kalau Oppa sepertinya sudah lama, ya?” katanya menerka.  
“Eoh, sejak kembali dari wamil.”  
“Aah, saat itu. Oppa di lantai berapa?”  
“Lantai 7.”  
“Kok bisa sama? Aku juga lantai 7. Nomor berapa, Oppa?”  
“2705, kamu?”  
“Wah, Oppa sering melewati apartemenku. Na 2702. Dekat dengan lift,” katanya lagi bersemangat.  
“Geurae, ternyata sangat dekat. Kamu mau naik?”  
“Ne, di luar dingin. Kajja, Oppa!” ajaknya langsung berjalan menuju lift.

Di dalam lift hanya ada kami berdua. Kami mengobrol singkat mengenai pekerjaan kami masing-masing. Aku menanyakan pekerjaan dan kabar Ara setelah tidak lagi bersama agensi kami, SM Entertainment. Rupanya dia megaku merasa nyaman dan bisa lebih mengembangkan diri di agensinya kini. Entah mengapa aku merasa lega mendengarnya. Kami hening dan kehabisan topik pembicaraan saat indikator lift menunjukkan angka 6. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu lift terbuka. ‘Syukurlah,’ batinku dalam hati karena tidak harus menahan rasa canggung ini lebih lama lagi.

Sesaat pintu lift terbuka, aku langsung keluar dan dengan cepat berkata, “Sampai jumpa lagi, Ara-yah,” kataku mendahuluinya dan langsung berjalan menuju koridor ke arah apartemenku. Kudengar suara balasannya, “Ne, Oppa. Annyeong!” Aku berlalu begitu saja dan melewati pintu apartemennya. Di depan pintu 2702, aku melihat seorang namja berpakaian hitam sedang berjalan bolak-balik seperti sedang gelisah. Saat melihatku berjalan, namja itu langsung berjalan berlawanan arah denganku menuju area lift. Aku curiga sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan orang ini. Aku menengok ke belakang. Lalu aku melihat namja itu berpapasan dengan Ara. Ia berjalan lurus melewati lift sambil menengok ke arah Ara. Aku sengaja memperlambat langkahku hingga aku tak bisa lagi melihat namja itu. Saat Ara menekan sandi kunci pintu apartemennya, aku mendekati Ara dari belakang.

“Bisa ikut aku sebentar?” kataku pada Ara yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati.  
“Omona, Oppa! Aku kaget!” katanya sambil memejamkan matanya.  
“Kunci lagi pintunya dan ikut aku!” pintaku pada Ara.  
“Wae?” tanya Ara  
“Cepat. Kunci lagi!” pintaku lagi sambil berbisik tapi tegas. Setelah melihat Ara mengunci sandi pintunya, aku langsung menarik tangan Ara menuju lorong di sisi yang lain.  
“Waeyo, Oppa?”  
“Sshh, aku sedang mencurigai sesuatu. Lihat ke sana!” bisikku lirih.

Dengan sedikit mengintip, dari sisi lorong itu kami berdua bisa melihat pintu apartemen nomor 2702 yang ditinggali Ara. Aku dan Ara mengamati apartemen 2702 milik Ara dari sini sambil bersembunyi. Beberapa saat kemudian, namja yang berpapasan denganku tadi muncul sambil menengok kanan dan kiri seperti sedang mengawasi sesuatu. Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemen Ara. Kemudian dia mulai mengeluarkan suatu benda dari sakunya. Ia terlihat sedang megutak-atik mesin sandi yang ada di samping pintu apartemen. Hanya dalam beberapa detik setelahnya, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, pintu apartemen 2702 itu langsung terbuka dengan sempurna.  
“Hah?” teriak Ara saat melihat peristiwa itu. Dengan sigap aku langsung menariknya untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok dan tanganku langsung membekap mulutnya. Mata Ara membuka lebar saat kami berhadapan dan aku menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku. Kemudian tangan Ara langsung memegang tanganku, mengisyaratkanku untuk menyingkirkan tanganku dari mulutnya. Kemudian ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi bingung dan keheranan, lalu berbisik, “Kok bisa?” Dan aku hanya terdiam tak bisa menjawabnya. Ara kembali mengintip ke arah apartemennya. Dia melihat orang itu sudah masuk ke apartemennya sekarang.

“Oppa, dia bisa masuk. Siapa orang itu? Aku tidak tahu,” kata Ara sambil berbisik.  
“Ildan, masuk ke apartemenku dulu, biar aman. Di sini nggak aman,” kataku sambil menarik Ara menuju apartemenku, di 2705.  
Aku membuka kunci sandi apartemenku. Aku mempersilakan Ara untuk masuk terlebih dulu. “Masuk, Ara-yah,” kataku. Ara dengan hati-hati masuk ke dalam dan masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.  
“Gwenchanha?” tanyaku pada Ara.  
“Oppa, keu saram bisa masuk dan mengakses semuanya di rumahku. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Oppa,” kata Ara panik.  
“Ara, aku tahu. Tapi jika kita ke sana dan memergokinya sekarang, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, Ara-yah. Kamu tahu, kita kan sama-sama artis. Lebih baik sekarang kamu telepon manajer sunbae-nim, lalu meminta dia melaporkan apa yang terjadi. Biar mereka mengatasi ini.”  
“Geurae. Yunho-Oppa majyeoyo. Manajer sunbae-nim, aku harus bilang padanya,” balasnya sambil mencari ponselnya.  
“Cha, sambil duduk dulu, Ara-yah,” perintahku sambil menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa.

Ara menghubungi manajernya melalui telepon. Aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraannya, tetapi yang jelas aku dengar Ara meminta tolong pada manajernya untuk mengatasi ini semua. Dan harapanku ini semua bisa berakhir dengan cepat.

“Aku, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mengasingkan diri ke tempat yang aman,” itu salah satu kalimat Ara yang kudengar dari pembicaraannya di telepon.  
“Pelakunya sekarang mungkin sudah menjarah semua barangku di dalam. Tolong bantu aku atasi ini segera, sunbae-nim.”  
“.....”  
“Tolong kabari aku juga jika itu semua sudah beres. Terima kasih, sunbae-nim,” kata Ara lagi mengakhiri pembicarannya di telepon.

“Eoteokhae?” tanyaku.  
“Manajer sunbae-nim akan segera mengurusnya. Dia hanya memintaku untuk tetap bersembunyi di mana aku berada sekarang agar tetap aman.”  
“Geurae, itu lebih baik. Aku lega setidaknya kamu tadi belum sempat masuk. Kalau tidak . . . .”  
“Gomawoyo, Oppa. Neomu gomawoyo,” katanya langsung memegang tanganku yang sedang berdiri di samping sofa yang didudukinya. “Kalau nggak ada Oppa, aku pasti sudah habis sama namja itu,” lanjut Ara. Aku sedikit merasa canggung dengan situasi ini. Lalu aku membalas genggaman tangan Ara dengan memegang tangannya.  
“Bukan apa-apa kok, aku sudah curiga dengan namja itu saat aku lewat tadi.”  
“Jeongmal, betapa bahayanya dunia ini, membuat semakin takut saja,” keluh Ara sambil melepas genggaman tanganku dan ia memegangi kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel Ara berbunyi. Ara berbicara di telepon selama beberapa saat.

Setelah ia menutup panggilannya, aku bertanya padanya, “Apa katanya?”  
“Mereka sudah mengirim orang ke sana untuk menangkap namja itu, tapi tidak berhasil. Dia sudah pergi. Dan sekarang ada masalah baru lagi, Oppa.”  
“Wae?”  
“Mereka menghubungi polisi, dan sudah terdengar sampai ke media. Eotteokhae? Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini,” ungkap Ara.  
“Mworagu? Media? Ara-yah, kita tahu kalau sudah sampai media, bisa jadi panjang masalahnya. Gimana bisa sih?” kataku bertanya-tanya sekaligus tak habis pikir kenapa masalah ini dengan cepat bisa ketahuan pihak media. Aku berinisiatif untuk keluar sebentar sekadar mengecek keadaan sekitar. Dan benar saja, koridor yang tadinya sangat sepi, kini telah dipenuhi banyak orang, diantaranya orang kepolisian, pers, para wartawan, dan para kru yang berniat menggali informasi tentang kasus baru ini.  
“Sekarang kita tidak bisa apa-apa, kita hanya bisa tinggal diam di sini,” kataku pada Ara saat kembali memasuki apartemenku.  
“Gimana keadaan di sana, Oppa?”  
“Sudah banyak polisi dan wartawan di apartemenmu.”  
“Jincha?” katanya tidak percaya. “Ah, eoteokhaeyo?”  
“Bahkan akupun keluar juga tidak bisa, karena semua lorong sudah diblok oleh orang-orang.”  
“Mianhaeyo, Oppa, nattemune . . .” ucap Ara sambil tertunduk. “Geokjeonghajjima, dini hari nanti aku akan keluar diam-diam agar aku tidak mengganggu Oppa di sini. Tapi sabar, tunggu sampai subuh, ya, Oppa, sampai koridor sepi orang,” katanya lagi.  
“Ara-yah, kamu kan juga tahu. Mereka akan tetap standby di sana sampai pagi, sampai mereka menemukan informasi, sampai mereka bisa ketemu kamu. Kamu keluar sekarang atau dini hari nanti, itu sama saja bunuh diri.”  
“Tapi aku nggak tahu harus gimana lagi, Oppa.”  
“Gimana lagi. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kamu tidur di sini malam ini. Kamu bisa tidur di kasur, di kamarku. Aku di sofa tidak apa-apa,” kataku menenangkan Ara saat dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan.  
“Ani, aku saja yang tidur di sofa, Oppa.”  
“Ara, kamu itu perempuan.”  
“Jangan hanya karena aku perempuan . . .”  
“Lagian aku kan memang terbiasa tidur di sofa, kamu kan juga tahu,” kataku berniat mengakhiri perdebatan ini. Aku melihat raut muka Ara mendadak berubah mendengar omonganku.  
“Sangat tahu,” katanya dengan wajah datar. “Oppa mianhae, jadi merepotkanmu saat kita baru pertama ketemu setelah sekian lama,” ucap Ara lagi seperti menyesal.  
“Gwenchanha. Nggak ada yang meminta juga kejadian seperti ini, Ara-yah,” kataku santai sambil tetap ingin berwibawa.  
“Majeoyeo, Oppa. Sekarang anggaplah aku tidak ada, Oppa. Oppa bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa seperti tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku akan diam di sini. Aku nggak akan ganggu Yunho-Oppa.”  
“Kamu ngomong apa sih? Kamu mau minum apa, Ara-yah?” kataku mengelak kata-kata Ara saat situasi menjadi aneh seperti ini. Ya, benar, awalnya memang aku menolak dan kesal bertemu lagi dengan Ara. Tapi ketika situasi menyudutkanku seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin bisa menolak dia lagi kan? Dan tetap saja, Jung Yunho adalah Jung Yunho, yang tidak bisa apatis terhadap orang lain, sekalipun itu terhadap mantannya sekalipun. Meskipun ia adalah yeoja yang pernah membuat hatiku sakit sekalipun. Aku tetap tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.   
“Tidak usah, Oppa. Gwenchanha.”  
“Oke. Buat sendiri jika ingin sesuatu, ya.”  
“Ne, Oppa.”

Aku membuat minuman hangat untuk menemani malam yang dingin ini. Lalu aku menyalakan televisi. Secara kebetulan, acara yang sedang berlangsung saat aku menghidupkan televisi adalah acara berita. Aku dan Ara memanfaatkan waktu ini menonton televisi bersama. Seperti biasa, berita mengenai kriminalitas dan politik pemerintahan masih mendominasi berita hari itu. Lalu ada satu update berita yang membuat aku dan juga Ara ternganga. Berita itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah berita mengenai Ara. Judul beritanya saja sudah terpampang nyata di layar ‘Aksi Penyelinapan Apartemen Milik Aktris Go Ara’.

Aku melihat Ara menatap layar televisi dengan serius tanpa berkata apapun. Setelah pemberitaan mengenai dirinya selesai, ia masih terdiam menatap layar televisi. Yang kulihat kali ini tatapannya kosong. Lalu ia angkat bicara, “Nama daerah, apartemen semuanya sudah tersebar luas. Semakin banyak orang yang tahu dan berdatangan ke apartemen ini. Itu tandanya kita semakin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak bisa ke mana-mana juga berarti kan, Oppa?”

“Jangan putus asa dulu! Minimal tunggu sampai besok pagi. Manajer sunbae-nim berjanji akan membereskan masalah ini, kan? Aku yakin mereka juga akan membuat para wartawan itu cepat pergi.”  
“Kalaupun semua ini sudah beres, apartemenku sudah tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu, karena sudah banyak orang yang tahu. Kayanya aku harus siap pindah tempat tinggal lagi.”  
“Lebih baik begitu,” balasku asal saja. “Cha, daripada mendengarkan berita yang membosankan, mending sekarang kita nonton yang lain saja. Kamu masih suka serial drama Jepang Getsuku, Ara-yah?”  
“Oppa ingat? Jelas aku masih suka, itu nggak akan pernah berubah, Oppa juga kan?” balasnya bersemangat.  
“Joha, sekarang hari Senin, kan? Sebentar lagi jam 9. Aku cari channel . . . Fuji TV. Yoggi da.”  
“Aku ketinggalan beberapa episode,” kata Ara.  
“Nado, karena aku berlatih sampai malam terus akhir-akhir ini.”  
“Oppa, Oppa itu harus jaga kesehatan. Aku tahu pasti Oppa bekerja sangat keras. Istirahatlah saat waktu istirahat,” kata Ara menasihatiku. Hanya kujawab dengan anggukan saja.

Ya, hingga larut malam, inilah aktivitasku bersama Ara yang terjebak di apartemenku sendiri -tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Kami menonton serial drama Getsuku hingga Ara ketiduran di sofa depan televisi. Aku tidak bisa membangunkannya yang sudah tidur terlelap. Akhirnya kubiarkan saja Ara tertidur di sofa. Kuberikan dia selimut agar dia tidak kedinginan. Aku sendiri belum ingin tidur, jadi aku memilih untuk pergi ke ruang kerjaku dan menyalakan personal computer milikku. Maksud hati hanya ingin sekadar iseng menulis atau merancang sebuah lagu untuk proyek comeback mendatang. Namun tak kusadari justru itu berlanjut sampai pagi hari.

Saat tengah malam, aku sempat istirahat sebentar sembari membuat minuman hangat. Kulihat Ara semakin pulas dalam tidurnya. ‘Meskipun pulas, masih sama, dia masih tersenyum dalam tidurnya’, batinku sambil memperhatikan wajah Ara yang sedang tidur. Aku merasa kasihan padanya yang tidur di sofa seperti itu. Namun, aku juga tidak tega membangunkannya, sehingga aku menggendongnya dan memindahnya untuk tidur di kasur di kamarku. Beruntung ia tidak terbangun sama sekali karena aku mengangkat dan meletakkannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah itu aku kembali ke ruang kerjaku hingga pagi ini.

Mataku terasa sudah sangat berat saat aku mendengar suara dentingan sendok dengan kelas kaca. Aku bergegas keluar dari ruang kerja dan menengok dapur. Benar, aku lupa kalau ada Ara. Hampir saja aku khawatir ada orang asing yang masuk apartemenku. Ara yang melihatku sedikit berlari tampak terkejut. “Oh, Oppa. Waeyo? Oppa sudah bangun duluan? Dari tadi aku bertanya-tanya Oppa di mana?” tanya Ara.  
“Ehm, bukannya sudah bangun. Aku baru selesai mengerjakan sesuatu,” jawabku.  
“Omo, Oppa begadang semalaman? Oppa, Oppa itu harus istirahat saat jam istirahat. Ngomong-ngomong, Oppa. Apa aku berjalan sendiri semalam menuju kamar? Seingatku aku tidak tidur di kamar. Bukannya di sofa, ya? Kok aku lupa,” tanya Ara polos.  
“Keu, mianhae. Aku yang menggotongmu semalam.”  
“Jeongmal? Kenapa minta maaf? Kan justru aku yang berterima kasih, Oppa.”  
“Kan kamu tidak suka digendong, Ara-yah?”   
Ara terdiam setelahnya. Suasana di antara kita berdua menjadi canggung. Aku juga bingung harus berbuat apa. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangan. Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal itu. Itu pasti akan mengingatkan dia pada suatu hal tentang aku dan dia di masa lalu.

~Flashback~  
Waktu itu Dong Bang Shin Ki memenangkan posisi pertama di sebuah music chart selama 3 minggu berturut-turut masa promosi album comeback kami. Aku begitu senang hingga aku menghampiri pujaan hatiku ke apartemennya untuk berbagi kebahagiaan ini. Aku datang ke apartemen Ara dan aku langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat Ara.  
”Chukhae, Oppa. Jincha charaeseoyo,” sambut Ara dalam pelukannya. Aku memeluknya semakin erat sambil sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya.  
“Aku sangat senang, Ara-yah, jincha. Kupikir Dong Bang Shin Ki akan dilupakan setelah kami hiatus selama hampir 2 tahun lebih, tapi ternyata hasil kerja kerasku tidak sia-sia. Aku senang sekali, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bersyukur dengan cara apa.”  
“Oppa memang yang terbaik,” puji Ara. Kemudian aku melepaskan pelukanku. Entah mengapa hatiku semakin senang melihat wajah bahagia Ara. Dengan spontan aku menggendong Ara yang sedang berdiri, kemudian aku berjalan menuju sofa apartemen Ara sambil berjalan berputar-putar. Sembari aku terus berkata, “Gomawo, Ara-yah, gomawo.”   
“Ne, Oppa. Tapi tolong turunkan aku, Oppa! Aku takut.”  
Aku berhenti di depan sofa dan perlahan menurunkan Ara dari gendonganku seketika Ara berkata seperti itu.  
“Kenapa takut, Ara-yah?”  
“Aku tidak suka digendong seperti itu.”  
“Tapi kenapa?”  
“Kita kan cuma berdua di sini, Oppa. Oppa menggendongku seperti itu, aku takut Oppa membawaku ke kamar dan melakukan sesuatu.”  
Aku menahan tawa mendengar Ara berkata seperti itu. “Mikir apa sih kamu, Ara-yah? Kamu kebanyakan nonton drama, ya? Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa.”  
“Tetap saja. Lagian Oppa itu sangat tinggi, aku takut kalau digendong setinggi itu.”  
“Padahal menggendong yeoja seperti itu bagiku sangat romantis.”  
“Shireo.”  
“Arasseo, aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

~End of Flashback~

Kembali aku memandang Ara. Ara tersenyum kecil. “Oppa masih ingat aja, sih. Aku jadi malu. Berarti Oppa ingkar janji kan,” kata Ara sambil menyelesaikan adukan terakhir minuman yang tengah dibuatnya sedari tadi.  
“Makanya kan aku minta maaf,” balasku.  
“Cha, susu di pagi hari,” kata Ara ceria sambil menyodorkan susu yang baru dibuatnya untukku.  
“Gomawo, Ara-yah. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar dari manajer? Apa para wartawannya sudah teratasi?”  
“Aku tadi sudah bertanya pada sunbae-nim, tapi dia bilang kalau mau menyingkirkan wartawan-wartawan itu paling tidak kita harus menemukan siapa pelakunya dulu. Karena cuma dengan cara itu, mereka bisa meninggalkan apartemen dan bisa berpaling memburu subjek lain dari kasus ini. Tim sedang mencari pelakunya sekarang.”  
“Bisa kamu pastikan tidak, Ara-yah? Apa ini akan lama atau tidak? Bukannya apa-apa, karena aku juga butuh keluar untuk makan dan berbelanja. Aku juga punya schedule dan aku harus ke SM untuk latihan. Aku tidak betah, ani, maksudku, tidak bisa hanya berdiam di rumah saja seperti ini.”  
“Nado mworugeseo. Mianhae, Oppa. Mereka juga sedang mengusahakan ini semua. Aku akan telepon manajer sunbae-nim lagi, ya,” kata Ara mau menelepon menggunakan ponselnya. Tapi aku menghentikannya.  
“Jangan, Ara-yah. Biarkan mereka berusaha dulu. Kita tunggu saja kabar dari sunbae-nim.”  
“Tapi Oppa kan tidak bisa terus-terusan di rumah saja seperti ini.”  
“Gwenchanha, aku bisa keluar nanti dengan menyelinap.”  
“Oppa itu bahaya.”  
“Gimana lagi, kita kan harus makan Ara-yah, aku tidak punya persediaan makanan.”  
“Gimana kalau delivery saja?”  
“Boleh juga. Kamu yang pesan, Ara-yah.”  
“Ne, aku akan pesan untuk kita.

Beberapa saat menunggu Ara memesan makanan, Ara justru mengeluh, “Gimana ini, Oppa? Dari tadi tidak ada yang mau mengantar pesanan kita.”  
“Wae?”  
“Mollayo. Geundae, kenapa ini aneh, ya? Di peta lokasi, area apartemen kita ada garis merahnya, Oppa.”  
“Mwo? Ada apa ini? Kok seperti ini?”  
Ara mengangkat kedua bahunya.  
“Tidak bisa berarti, ya?” Kini Ara membalasku hanya dengan gelengan kepala sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. ’Kwiyeowo,’ batinku dalam hati. Astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan saat kondisi seperti ini?  
“Kalau begitu biar aku yang keluar.”  
“Andwae, Oppa! Oppa pasti akan langsung dikejar wartawan dan ditanyai macam-macam. Andwae! Daripada Oppa yang keluar, lebih baik aku yang keluar dan mengorbankan diriku.”  
“Itu lebih bahaya lagi, Ara-yah. Apa yang akan orang pikirkan? Go Ara tampak keluar dari kediaman seorang Jung Yunho. Seperti itu? Itu akan jadi headline berita paling atas. Apalagi . . . Apalagi kita pernah punya hubungan . . . .“  
“Ah, matta! Keu scandal . . . “  
“Tapi itu bukan hanya skandal,” balasku memotong perkataan Ara seperti halnya dia memotong kata-kataku tadi.  
“Makanya, Oppa. Fakta kalau itu beneran terjadi dan kita menyangkalnya saat itu bikin situasi sekarang jadi makin rumit kalau kita ketahuan.”   
“Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, kecuali diam di sini.”  
“Memangnya Oppa sama sekali tidak punya bahan makanan?”  
“Ya, ada. Cuma kan kita nggak bisa masak.”  
“Coba aku lihat,” katanya sambil menilik ke dalam kulkas. “Daging, beberapa sayuran, pasta cabai. Ah, ini semua cukup kalau mau buat bulgogi.”  
“Bulgogi? Andwae!”  
“Ah, ada daun selada juga, jadi lengkap.”  
“Tapi kamu nggak bisa masak, Ara-yah,” kataku jujur karena aku harus menghentikan Ara. Kalau tidak aku harus kembali merasakan masakannya yang rasanya tidak bisa dideskripsikan.  
“Kalau keadaan mendesak bisa kok, Oppa,” balas Ara santai. “Oppa tunggu saja! Nanti kalau sudah matang semuanya, aku kasih tahu Oppa.”  
“Terserah kamu saja, Ara-yah,” aku menyerah dan memilih duduk di sofa saja sambil menonton televisi. Tapi aku tertidur lima menit setelahnya. Sepertinya aku tertidur selama kurang lebih satu jam. Aku terbangun karena ponselku berdering dan di layar ponselku tertulis “Ho Jun-Hyung memanggil.” Aku lupa kalau dia janji akan datang hari ini.

“Ne, Hyung. Apa jadi ke sini? Gimana kalau lain kali saja, aku sedang tidak bisa . . .”  
“Oh, arasseo, aku sudah di depan gedung apartemenmu nih, dan nggak boleh masuk karena blokade dan penjagaan ketat. Jadi memang aku harus ke tempatmu lain kali saja.”  
“Blokade dan penjagaan ketat apa?”  
“Eoh, di gedung apartemenmu kan? Tidak boleh ada pengunjung datang, makanya kamu bilang tidak bisa karena itu kan? Ah, ya, tapi kamu aman kan, Yunho? Di apartemenmu sekarang?”  
“Iya, Hyung. Aku di apartemen. Aku baik-baik saja kok.”  
“Joha, lebih baik memang kamu di apartemen dulu dan tidak usah ke mana-mana. Karena kamu juga tidak bisa keluar kayanya kalau kondisi jalannya sepenuh ini.”  
“Tapi memangnya blokade kenapa, Hyung?”  
“Kamu nggak tahu, Yunho-yah? Kasus itu?  
“Kasus apa?” tanyaku, masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Ho Jun-Hyung.  
“Aku tidak terlalu jelas mendengarnya sih tadi. Tapi katanya ada kasus penyelinapan, pemerkosaan, dan juga pembunuhan? Makanya gedung apartemenmu ditutup semua seperti ini.”  
“Mwo? Pembunuhan? Apartemen ditutup? Tapi tidak mungkin, penghuni apartemen setahuku masih ada di dalam apartemennya masing-masing.”  
“Aku juga nggak tahu, Yunho-yah. Yang jelas tadi security bilang, pihak apartemen melarang ada kunjungan dari pihak luar dan menghimbau penghuni untuk tidak keluar dulu sementara waktu, paling tidak sampai 3 hari. Cuma itu yang kudengar.”  
“Mwo?”  
“Kok kamu nggak tahu masalah ini sih? Lebih baik kamu stay di rumah saja. Bahaya kalau kamu keluar kodisi apartemenmu seperti ini. Aku akan kirimkan foto biar kamu tahu betapa sesaknya para wartawan di sini mencoba untuk masuk area apartemen.”  
“Arasseoyeo, Hyung. Terima kasih infonya.”  
“Eoh, annyeong.”  
“Ne, anyeong,” salamku pada Ho Jun-Hyung mengakhiri pnggilan kami berdua. ‘Fuh,’ aku menarik nafas berat.

“Oppa, masakanku sudah jadi. Ayo makan dulu!” ajak Ara tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.  
“Oh, sudah?”  
“Sudah dari tadi, tapi aku takut mengusik Oppa. Ayo Oppa, keburu dingin.”  
Aku tidak bisa menolak kalau sudah seperti ini. Terpaksa aku harus memakan masakan Ara. Warna makanannya terlihat menarik, baunya pun sedap. Tapi aku tidak tahu rasanya. Karena masakan Ara yang terakhir kulihat pun juga begitu. Sungguh menipu. Kali ini demi perutku yang sudah gemerusuk sedari tadi, aku memberanikan diri memakan masakan Ara. Aku lihat Ara sudah makan dengan lahap. Satu potong daging pertama kumasukkan ke dalam mulut. Aku langsung menelannya tanpa merasakannya dalam lidah karena takut dengan rasa yang akan terekam oleh lidahku. Tetapi aku rasa ternyata itu meninggalkan rasa yang enak di lidah. Aku mencobanya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Dan rasanya benar-benar mengejutkan.

“Wuah, bulgogi-nya. Gimana kamu buat ini, Ara-yah? Ini enak ternyata,” kataku jujur. Kali ini, karena aku sudah mengetahui rasanya, aku memakannya lengkap dengan daun selada.  
“Kubilang apa, Oppa. Enak, kan?” katanya sambil tersenyum menggoda.  
“Woah, ini jauh beda sama yang terakhir kamu buat.”  
“Itu kan sudah lama. Sudah 5 tahun kan berarti?”  
“Hya, ini bikin ketagihan,” Ara terus tersenyum sambil melahap makanannya saat mendengarku tak berhenti mengatakan bahwa makanannya enak. “Kok kamu jadi bisa masak enak seperti ini, Ara-yah?”  
“Oppa terus mengejek seolah aku tidak bisa masak.”  
“Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud.  
“Aku mengikuti kelas memasak.”  
“Woah, jeongmal? Pantas saja.”  
“Hmm, aku harus pintar memasak. Demi menjadi istri yang baik,” kata Ara sambil tersenyum lebar.  
“Geurae, jelas itu. Aku penasaran, siapa namja yang membuat Ara ingin jadi istri yang baik sampai mengikuti kelas masak seperti ini?”  
“Oppa pingin tahu?”  
“Hem.”  
“Oppa.”  
“Eh? Mwo? Na?” Ara hanya mengangguk dengan muka datar.   
“Aku kursus masak sudah lama. Dan itu karena Oppa. Saat masih bersama Oppa. “  
“Wae nante?”  
“Waenamyeon, aku pikir karena Oppa tidak bisa masak, aku harus bisa masak kalau kita hidup bersama saat itu,” terangnya sambil sedikit tersenyum. Aku diam mendengar alasan Ara yang ternyata karena aku. “Aku belum sempat menunjukkan ke Oppa, tapi kita keburu berpisah,” tambahnya.  
“Ara-yah, aku tersentuh mendengar ini.”  
“Hmm, jangan tersentuh, Oppa! Lagian kan itu sudah lama berlalu. Lain kali kalau ada kesempatan aku buatkan sup daging kesukaan Oppa, ya,” ujar Ara sambil tersenyum lebar. “Oppa, jangan bengong! Cepat habiskan itu karena mau aku beresin,” katanya kemudian saat melihatku hanya terbengong menatapnya. Ara bangkit berdiri sambil sedikit demi sedikit membereskan mangkuk.  
“Ara-yah, aku senang kamu berubah karena aku. Aku baru tahu ini, jadi aku merasa malu,” kataku sambil menunduk dan tertawa getar.  
“Kenapa harus malu, gwenchanhayo, Oppa.”  
“Hmm, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, makan sudah, tidur barang sebentar sudah, apalagi yang harus kita lakukan?”  
“Bukannya Oppa ada schedule? Nggak mau siap-siap berangkat ke SM?” tanya Ara santai sambil mencuci piring.  
“Ah, matta. Aku harus meng-cancel jadwalku,” ujarku sambil mencari ponselku. Ara terkejut mendengar ini.  
“Geundae wae? Wae? Kalau Oppa tidak nyaman aku di sini, aku bisa pergi habis ini diam-diam.”  
“Ani, bukan gitu. Sebentar, dengarkan ini, aku harus mengkonfirmasi sesuatu,” kataku sambil menghubungi pihak security gedung apartemen.

“Yeobeoseoyo,” sapa orang di seberang.  
“Ne, annyeonghaseyo. Aku penghuni apartemen nomor 2705, Yunho imnida. Aku ingin bertanya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di luar apartemen sana?”  
“Ne, seperti yang kita tahu, ada kasus penyelinapan, pemerkosaan, dan pembunuhan di gedung apartemen. Jadi kami memberlakukan peraturan untuk tidak menerima pengunjung, dan penghuni apartemen juga dihimbau untuk tidak meninggalkan apartemennya. Karena kami memperketat keamanan untuk mengantisipasi berbagai pihak yang ingin masuk. Akses ke apartemen pun seluruhnya kami tutup, demi keamanan kita semua.”  
“Oh, jadi akses jalan sekitar gedung semuanya ditutup?”  
“Ne, kami bisa membuka jalan bagi pihak tertentu saja, hanya untuk tim penyidik dan yang berkepentingan mendesak. Jika Anda ingin keluar bisa saja, tetapi harus lapor kepada pihak keamanan terlebih dulu demi keamanan bersama.”  
“Arasseoyo. Geuttae, tadi malam, karena kasus penyelinapan itu, koridor sekitar lantai 7 penuh dengan para wartawan, bagaimana dengan itu?”  
“Ne, untuk para wartawan yang berada di koridor juga sudah kami amankan untuk kenyamanan penghuni yang lain. Mereka sekarang berada di luar garis di depan gedung. Semuanya berkumpul di sana. Mianhaeyo, atas ketidaknyamanan ini.”  
“Algeuseoyo, terima kasih infonya.”  
“Ne.”

Aku menutup panggilan dan menatap Ara yang tampak terkejut. “Jadi semalam terjadi pemerkosan dan pembunuhan juga? Dan sekarang semuanya dijaga ketat?”  
“Eoh,” jawabku singkat.  
“Aku jadi takut,” kata Ara dengan muka panik.  
“Tidak perlu takut, Ara-yah. Semua bakal baik-baik saja. Aku menghubungi manajerku dulu, ya.”

“Manajer-Hyung,” kataku saat menelpon manajerku.  
“Eoh, Yunho-yah. Aku sudah dengar tentang apartemenmu. Gimana? Di sana aman, kan?”  
“Ne, Hyung. Aku aman di dalam sini. Tapi aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana.”  
“Tenang, nanti aku akan menjemputmu.”  
“Geundae, Hyung. Aku mau tahu jadwalku untuk 3 hari ke depan.”  
“Eoh, hari ini latihan untuk konser SMTOWN. Besok juga latihan, untuk konser Live Tour in Seoul. Lusa ada pemotretan untuk cover majalah. Geongjeonghajima, aku akan menjemputmu ke SM.”  
“Ah, jadi 2 hari ini hanya latihan saja, ya? Hyung, aku akan berlatih di rumah saja. Aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Aku . . . “  
“Sudah kubilang kan mau aku jemput. Tenang saja. Kamu bisa keluar dari sana. Nanti aku yang urus.”  
“Ani, bukan gitu, Hyung. Sebenarnya, sebenarnya . . . “ aku sempat berpikir untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya ke manajer, tapi kuurungkan niatku. ”Aku, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku rasa aku demam, mau flu. Aku cuma tidak ingin membawa virus dan menular ke kalian. Aku janji aku akan berlatih sendiri di rumah.”  
“Hajjima, jangan berlatih kalau kamu sakit. Biarkan saja. Kita berlatih setelah kamu sehat, oke? Aku akan kasih tahu Changmin. Apa perlu aku kirim obat ke sana?”  
“Ani, tidak usah, Hyung. Aku sudah punya persediaan obat di sini. Kamsahamnida, Hyung.”  
“Baiklah kalau gitu. Aku tutup, ya. Cepatlah sembuh.”  
“Ne, Hyung.”

Aku bergegas kembali menengok Ara selepas menutup panggilanku. Ara selesai mencuci piring dan ia hanya berdiri menyandar meja wastafel sambil termenung.  
“Ara-yah, gwenchanha?”   
“Ne?” dia seperti kaget dari lamunannya. Saat hendak menghampirinya, ponsel Ara yang berada di meja depan televisi berdering.  
“Oh, ada telpon,” kataku sambil mengambil ponsel Ara dan membawakannya pada Ara. Ara langsung mengangkat telepon itu.  
“Ne, sunbae-nim.”  
“. . . . . “  
“Siapa sebenarnya dia?”  
“. . . . . “  
“Mwo? Sasaeng?”  
“. . . . . “  
“Mwo?”  
“. . . . . “  
“Arasseo, gomawoyo,” Ara langsung menutup teleponnya dengan muka pucat panik.

“Eotteokhae? Jadi itu perbuatan sasaeng?” tanyaku.  
“Oppa!”  
“Wae?”  
“Aku tidak tahu harus lega atau sedih.”  
“Wae?”  
“Orang yang menyelinap ke tempatku, dia . . . dia juga yang memperkosa dan, dan membunuh yeoja itu,” katanya gemetaran. Aku juga sangat terkejut mendengar ini. “Michin saekki,” bisikku lirih.  
“Kalau saat itu, aku di dalam, korban itu, sudah pasti aku . . . “ ucap Ara sambil menangis dan menutup wajahnya. Aku tidak tega melihatnya yang sangat terpukul dan serasa tidak sanggup menahan beban hidupnya ini. Dengan spontan aku langsung memeluk Ara. Sangat erat demi meredakan tangisnya.  
“Ije gwenchanha, Ara-yah.”  
“Bukannya . . . aku tidak bersyukur,” kata Ara terbata-bata dalam tangisnya. “Aku . . . Aku kasihan . . . keu yeoja . . .” Ara seperti tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia mendekapkan kepalanya ke dadaku. Mencoba menyembunyikan tangisnya yang tak terbendung.   
“Ini semua sudah takdir, Ara-yah. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Bukannya tidak bersimpati, tapi aku sendiri sangat bersyukur dan lega setidaknya kamu masih ada di sini, baik-baik saja, bersamaku.”

Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sambil memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Butuh waktu sedikit lama sekitar 10 menitan untuk menenangkan Ara. Dan aku bertahan memeluknya selama itu. Setelah tenang, Ara perlahan melepas pelukanku.  
“Mianhaeyo, Oppa. Aku seharusnya . . .”  
“Gwenchanha, Ara-yah. Take your time. Kalau sudah tahu seperti ini kan, itu artinya Tuhan masih memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup lebih baik lagi. Makanya pakai kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan, yang tidak dimiliki yeoja itu, oke?” aku menasihatinya sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan tanganku.  
“Ne, Oppa,” balasnya. “Aku harus tetap semangat.”  
“Geurae, harus!” aku senang melihat Ara sudah bangkit seperti itu.  
“Oppa masih saja semangat dalam keadaan seperti ini,” ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.  
“Harus itu . . . “ mendadak ponselku berdering karena ada pesan masuk.

Rupanya pesan dari Ho Jun-Hyung. Di pesan itu tertulis, “Lihat berita! Pelakunya sudah tertangkap.” Kemudian aku bergegas menyalakan televisi. Dan benar saja, headline berita pelaku penyelinapan, pemerkosaan, dan pembunuhan sudah terkspos di berbagai berita channel televisi. Di sana diberitakan identitasnya sebagai sasaeng fans dari Go Ara, tindakan kejinya sampai membunuh orang setelah memperkosanya, sampai riwayat kesehatannya yang diduga memiliki gangguan kejiwaan yang membuatnya menjadi brutal dan emosional.

Ara melihat berita itu. Kedua tangannya diletakkan pada kedua telinganya sambil ia memejamkan matanya. “Mian, Oppa, tapi bisakah Oppa matikan itu? Aku takut mendengarnya,” katanya. Aku langsung mematikan televisi itu.   
“Mianhae, Ara. Aku cuma ingin mengetahui kabarnya saja. Setidaknya melegakan karena pelakunya sudah tertangkap.”  
“Oppa geurae. Tapi tetap saja, melihatnya membuatku takut. Entah kenapa, aku masih dibayangi perasaan kalau aku benar-benar menjadi korbannya. Jadi, mianhae, Oppa.”  
“Arasseo, arasseo, Ara-yah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Jangan sedih seperti itu.”  
“Ani, Oppa,” katanya datar sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.  
Rasanya aku menyesal menyalakan televisi tadi. Membuat Ara jadi murung dan kepikiran seperti itu. Harusnya kan bisa bilang saja kalau pelakunya sudah ditemukan. ‘Kenapa harus pakai nyalain televisi segala,’ pikirku. Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus menghibur dan mengembalikan semangat Ara dengan cara apa. Itulah kelemahanku dari dulu. Aku tidak tahu cara menenangkan Ara kalau dia sedang sedih. Kebalikannya, Ara selalu mempunyai cara untuk membuatku semangat kembali. ‘Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?’ batinku.

“Ara-yah, sebenarnya aku sangat bosan. Gimana kalau kita main game saja?”  
“Game? Game apa?” nampaknya Ara menjadi penasaran dan mulai membangkitkan mood-nya kembali.  
“Ehm, pernah dengar ‘Never Have I Ever’ Game?”  
“Belum.”  
“Ini game seru. Jadi nanti akan ada kartu dengan daftar tentang hal-hal konyol yang dilakukan, dan poinmu akan bertambah kalau kamu pernah melakukan hal konyol itu.”  
”Jeongmal? Kayanya seru.”  
“Hem, sangat seru. Mau?”  
“Boleh juga.”  
“Ah, pada tiap kartu, yang kalah harus mendapatkan punishment.”  
“Kenapa harus pakai punishment?”  
“Biar seru.”  
“Jadi yang kalah harus apa?”  
“Dance,” jawabku mantap.  
“Ah, itu curang! Oppa bakal bagus, aku mau jadi apa? Shireo. Tidak adil.”  
“Kalau gitu, acting? Itu juga nggak adil, kamu bagus nanti gimana aku?”  
“Joha! Biar seru, kalau Oppa kalah, Oppa harus membuat parodi adegan komedi di dramaku. Kalau aku kalah, aku akan dance lagu Dong Bang Shin Ki. Gimana?”  
“Joha, cukup adil. Mari kita mulai.” Aku mengeluarkan beberapa kartu Never Have I Ever. Aku melihat daftar dalam kartu pertama. Karena beberapa hal di antara daftar kupikir adalah hal yang mungkin tidak pernah dilakukan oleh orang seperti Ara, aku pikir ini akan sangat seru. Aku membacakan pernyataan pertama.

“Aku pernah/tidak pernah menghasilkan uang selain dari pekerjaan dan orang tua.”  
“Aku tidak pernah. Oppa pernah?”  
“Pernah. Waktu itu saat aku SMA, aku kan kesulitan karena harus menjalani trainee dan juga sekolah. Saat itu aku bekerja part time di tempat karaoke. Setiap aku membersihkan ruang karaoke, seringkali aku menemukan uang terselip di sofa. Kamu tahu kan orang kaya yang suka menghamburkan uangnya ke yeoja di tempat karaoke? Saat ada uang yang terselip atau ketinggalan, aku ambil untuk kebutuhanku sendiri saat itu, tanpa melaporkannya kepada supervisor ku. Dari sana aku mendapatkan uang ilegal yang bukan dari kerja kerasku sendiri atau dari orang tua.”  
“Woah, geureaekuna. Itu masa-masa yang sulit. Next,” kata Ara bersemangat.”

“Aku pernah/tidak pernah mengirim pesan tidak jelas saat mabuk. Ah, aku pernah,” ucapku bersemangat.  
“Ini aku juga tidak pernah. Aku jarang sekali mabuk. Sekalinya mabuk, aku tertidur,” jawabnya polos.  
“Hahaha,” aku tertawa keras mendengar jawaban polos Ara. “Ah, geurae. Itulah alasanku membuat permainannya seperti ini.”  
“Wae?”  
“Aslinya, permainan ini tu dilakukan sambil minum. Tapi aku tahu kamu nggak bisa minum kan, jadi aku ubah seperti ini.”  
“Ah, geurae. Tapi tetap seru kok! Oppa, ceritakan pesan nggak jelasnya apa?”  
“Aku kirim pesan nggak jelas ke Changmin, ucapanku saat itu, ‘aku mencintaimu karena aku cinta bambaya. Cinta bambaya tiada tara kulkasmu changmin, cinta suka cinta ratatata,’ seperti itu. Itu bikin malu, jincha.”  
“Jeongmal? Itu bahkan nggak ada artinya,” Ara tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ceritaku. “Itu lucu, beneran lucu, Oppa.” Dalam hatiku, aku senang melihat Ara tertawa lepas seperti itu di tengah masalahnya.

“Cha, selanjutnya. Aku pernah/tidak pernah lupa di mana memarkirkan mobilku. Aku sering, euhahah . . .” kataku sambil tertawa lepas.  
“Jincha? Ah, kenapa aku nggak pernah ngalami hal semacam itu sih? Aku selalu ingat nomor tempat parkir mobilku,” ujarnya melakukan pembelaan.  
“Entah kenapa aku selalu lupa dan ujung-ujungnya berputar-putar mencari mobilku sampai berjam-jam dan berakhir mengecek di ruang CCTV.”  
“Hahaha, sangat konyol. Kebiasaan buruk Oppa.”  
“Matta, aku coba mengingat nomor tempat parkir saat memarkirkan mobil jadinya sekarang.”  
“Next.”

“Aku pernah/tidak pernah terbangun di tempat yang asing.”  
“Ah, aku pernah. Tadi pagi aku baru merasakannya.”  
“Kamarku adalah tempat asing?”  
“Ani, sebenarnya memang tempat asing karena aku baru pertama ke sini. Dan aku merasa lebih asing lagi karena malamnya aku merasa tidur di sofa, tetapi aku terbangun di tempat yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, kan?”  
“Joha, satu poin untuk Ara.”  
“Aku baru mendapat satu poin.”

“Cha. Aku pernah/tidak pernah mengambil barang yang bukan milikku dari tempat kerja.”  
“Kayanya aku nggak pernah.”  
“Aku pernah hahaha. Aku mengambil peralatan recording dari perusahaan karena aku butuh melakukan latihan sendiri di rumah. Dan aku tidak pernah puas berlatih berlima dengan waktu terbatas saat itu, hahaha.”  
“Seperti biasa, untuk kepentingan latihan. Aku tidak heran,” kata Ara, aku langsung tertawa mendengarnya.  
“Sudah aku kembalikan kok, aku beli sendiri saat sudah punya uang.”  
“Harus itu Oppa, jangan korupsi! Oppa kan sudah kaya sekarang,” ujarnya lagi dan lagi lagi kubalas dengan tertawa lepas.

“Cha. Next. Aku pernah/tidak pernah menyamar menjadi orang lain.”  
“Kenapa aku nggak pernah juga?” kata Ara justru heran sendiri.  
“Kamu berlaku baik terus sih, Ara-yah. Aku pernah. Aku menyamar jadi Changmin demi mendapatkan anggur merah.”  
“Jeongmal? Dan berhasil?”  
“Berhasil,” kataku sambil menahan tawa. “Manajer tahu kalau aku nggak bisa minum anggur banyak. Jadi manajer pasti akan menahanku mengambil anggur itu untuk kubawa pulang. Makanya aku menggunakan masker dan topi seolah aku Changmin dan langsung mengambil anggur itu dengan cepat. Aku aman karena manajer mengira aku Changmin.”  
“Jelas tidak akan ketahuan. Postur Oppa dan Changmin-Oppa hampir sama. Tapi tetap saja, kalau itu aku, aku tetap bisa membedakan.”  
“Jeongmal? Yakin banget?”   
“Keoreom, aku tahu Yunho-Oppa dengan jelas, walau hanya sekilas aku juga tahu.”  
“Geurae?” tanyaku meyakinkan. Ara menjadi canggung saat aku bertanya seperti itu.  
“Next,” katanya mengalihkan.

“Aku pernah/tidak pernah berbohong tentang umur. Aku tidak pernah.”  
“Aku pernah. Dari jaman sekolah sampai sekarang aku selalu berbohong tentang umur.”  
“Wae?”  
“Saat kita berakting, kita selalu memerankan tokoh yang tidak sesuai dengan umur kita. Itu artinya aku sudah membohongi publik tentang umurku yang sesungguhnya.”  
“Hya, kamu lucu, Ara-yah. Kalau begitu caranya aku juga pernah berbohong tentang umur –di drama. Euhahaha . . .” kataku mengejek Ara.  
“Joha, itu berarti kita pernah melakukannya. Jangan mengejekku dong, Oppa! Next.”  
“Sudah selesai. Itu pernyataan terakhir dari kartu pertama.”  
“Masa sudah selesai? Cepat sekali, Oppa. Kalau begini jelas aku yang kalah.”  
“Majyeo. Kamu kalah. Dari 7 pertanyaan, Ara hanya dapat 2 poin. Aku 6 poin,” kataku sambil tertawa lepas mengejeknya.  
“Oppa curang.”  
“Dari mana? Kita bermain fair kan sedari tadi?”  
“Arassseo. Oppa ingin aku menarikan lagu apa?”  
“Ah, lagu apa yang seru, ya?”  
“Oppa, please, jangan ketawain aku!”  
“Ani, ani. Ah, lagu baru saja, ya. The Chance of Love. Keu oreun sexy dance,” ucapku sambil tertawa.  
“Jeongmal. Aku tidak tahu, Oppa. Jincha.”  
“Ya sudah, kubantu nanti.”  
“Joha! Gati, Oppa. Ayo bersama-sama.”  
“Kan kamu yang dapat hukuman.”  
“Ayo bersama, Oppa. Aku malu.”  
“Oke deh, sambil aku berlatih.” Aku tidak bisa menolak Ara. Aku ikut menari bersamanya sepanjang 3 menit lagu itu berputar. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali melihat Ara saat menarikan shoulder dance. Dan aku berhasil melihatnya. Aku mengakui dia terlihat sexy saat menarikannya. Meskipun aku juga mengakui ada beberapa gerakan Ara yang membuatku tertawa karena jauh berbeda dari tarian aslinya.”  
“Woah, daebakidda. Ara sudah bisa menjadi Dong Bang Shin Ki Dancer,” teriakku saat lagu itu selesai.  
“Stop mengejekku, Oppa. Aku tahu, kacau banget kan tadi?”  
“Ani, itu sexy,” ucapku spontan. Aku melihat Ara membelalakan matanya setelah aku berkata seperti itu. “Ani, maksudku dance lagu ini memang sangat sexy. Siapapun yang menarikannya akan terlihat sexy, kamu juga.”  
“Tetap saja Oppa mengejekku.”  
“Ani. Itu beneran.”  
“Apa kita lanjut ke kartu kedua? Aku ingin menang kali ini,” katanya menjadi merasa tertantang. Lalu kita memainkan kartu kedua. Dan hasilnya masih saja sama. Karena Ara selalu bertingkah tidak aneh-aneh, dia kalah lagi pada kartu kedua. Itu artinya dia harus menari lagi.  
“Cha, lagu apa kali ini?” tanyaku.  
“Aku tidak bisa menarikan lagu beat cepat yang hanya ada dancer cowoknya, seperti lagu MIROTIC, Catch Me, Keep Your Head Down, dan lain-lain, Oppa. Jadi pilih lagu yang ada dancer ceweknya. Jadi aku bisa mengikuti.”  
“Arasseo. Lagu dengan dancer cewek. Ah, begini saja. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku juga. Gimana kalau kamu menari sekaligus membantuku berlatih, Ara-yah? Anggap saja sebagai balas budi karena membuatku tidak bisa berlatih hari ini.”  
“Mwoya? Oppa membuatku merasa bersalah jadinya.”  
“Ani, bukan gitu maksudku. Sebenarnya, hari ini kan aku ada latihan untuk konser SMTOWN, salah satunya berlatih bersama Boa.”  
“Boa-Unnie?”  
“Eoh. Benar.”  
“Ah, lagu duet apa itu. Swing? Majya?”  
“Eoh, geurae geurae. Areo?”  
“Ne, Boa-Unnie pernah cerita. Dan pernah memutar lagu itu juga saat di mobil.”  
“Hya, aku tidak tahu kalian masih berhubungan setelah pindah agensi.”  
“Aku dan Boa-Unnie kan memang dekat, Oppa. Tidak akan merenggang meskipun kita beda agensi sekarang. Tidak seperti kiii . . . “ Ara terhenti seolah salah mengucapkan sesuatu. “Ani, lupakan. Jadi, Oppa memintaku menjadi Boa-Unnie?”  
“Eoh, dance ini tidak terlalu sulit. Aku yakin kamu bisa melakukannya.”  
“Biarkan aku lihat video dance-nya dulu, Oppa.”

Aku memperlihatkan video dance lagu Swing kepada Ara. Melihat video itu, Ara berkomentar seperti, “Wuah, Boa-Unnie terlihat sexy sekali di sini.”  
“Ani, harusnya kamu memperhatikan dance-nya, Ara-yah. Bukan Boa,” kataku sambil terkekeh.  
“Aku lihat, Oppa. Aku bilang Boa-Unnie sexy. Itu artinya aku melihat dance¬¬-nya. Dance¬¬-nya juga sexy. Aku nggak tahu kalau aku yang menarikan akan jadi apa. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit aku memahami dance-nya.”  
“Keutji. Aku tidak salah. Aku tahu kamu pernah belajar menari, makanya aku percaya diri bisa mengajakmu.”  
“Tapi aku tetap perlu belajar dulu, Oppa. Ah, bagian itu susah.”  
“Nanti aku ajari.”   
“Oke.”

Kemudian, video yang kuputar sampai pada bagian akhir refrein saat aku bernyanyi, “neoreul weonhalsurok galjeung nal subakke” dengan gerakan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Boa. Ara langsung berkomentar, “Wuah, eotteokhae Oppa melakukan itu tanpa canggung? Dekat sekali. Oppa tidak berubah.”  
Aku tertawa mendengar komentar spontan Ara. “Kenapa bilang seperti itu? Apanya yang tidak berubah?”  
“Sama seperti dulu saat dance Only One bersama Boa-Unnie. Tahun berapa itu, 2012, ya? Membuatku iri.”  
“Saat itu kan kamu yeoja chingu¬-ku, jadi wajar kalau merasa iri. Sekarang apa?”  
“Aku tidak bilang aku iri saat ini, Oppa.”  
“Geuraeso, mwo?”  
“Aku hanya bilang Oppa tidak berubah. Dulu saat punya pacar dan sekarang saat tidak punya pacar sama saja, tidak canggung melakukan dance sedekat itu bersama Boa-Unnie. Apa aku salah?” katanya menjelaskan.  
“Kita kan melakukannya secara profesional. Itu saja.”  
“Geurae, sangat profesional sampai membuat iri.”  
“Kenapa kamu terus menyebut iri sih, Ara-yah?   
“Ani, keu . . .”  
“Kamu iri?”  
“Ani . . .”  
“Kamu iri, ya?” godaku pada Ara.  
“Geurae, aku iri. Aku iri Oppa bisa melakukan adegan seperti itu secara profesional, karena aku kadang melakukan adegan kisseu di drama saja masih suka canggung. Apa aku salah merasa iri?” kata Ara memperjelas maksudnya sambil sedikit gemas.  
“Arasseoyeo. Aku kan cuma bertanya. Maksudku, kalau hal itu membuatmu iri di masa lalu, aku mau minta maaf lagi, karena dulu sebenarnya aku melakukannya secara natural saja.”  
“Oppa nggak perlu minta maaf lagi. Itu kan juga sudah berlalu lama.”  
“Baiklah, kita lanjut.”

Aku melanjutkan pemutaran video itu. Ara memahami dance pada bagian dance break setelah refrein sambil menghafalkan gerakannya. “Aku suka koreografi saat dance break ini. Itu adiktif,“ katanya. Dan pemutaran video sampai kepada bagian klimaks dari lagu ini, bagian aku menyanyikan “neol han kkeopul han kkeopul”. Bagian di mana tangan kiri Boa merangkulku dan aku merangkulnya dengan tangan kananku berada di pinggangnya, kemudian Boa menjatuhkan badannya ke lenganku dan aku menundukkan kepalaku sangat dekat ke wajahnya. Lalu Boa kembali lagi ke posisi berdiri normal. Ara langsung berkomentar, “Wuah, jincha. Itu sangat intens. Oppa, gwenchanha kita melakukan dance ini?”  
“Memangnya apanya yang tidak apa-apa?”  
“Ani, keunyang . . . Sepertinya aku nggak bisa seperti Boa-Unnie.”  
“Kenapa harus seperti Boa? Jadi seperti dirimu sendiri saja. Aku percaya setiap orang punya ciri khas sendiri saat menari.”  
“Itu susah.”  
“Kamu bisa, Ara-yah. Pahami dulu sampai akhir, oke?” aku melanjutkan videonya.  
“Woah, aku suka duet klimaks bagian ‘swing my way’ ini,” katanya. “Setelah ini refrein lagi. Aah, koreonya seperti itu. Dan ending. Woah, keren,” komentarnya lagi.  
“Berhentilah takjub dan mulai berlatih koreonya, Ara,” pintaku pada Ara sambil tertawa kecil karena aku gemas dengan tingkahnya yang tidak berhenti takjub setelah melihat video itu.  
“Ah, geurae. Oppa ajari aku bagian dance break-nya. Itu tadi sulit.”  
“Eoh, ildan, buka kedua kakimu, lalu silangkan kaki kanan ke kiri ke arah depan. Kembali lagi dalam posisi tadi, kemudian tangkupkan kedua kaki, diikuti kedua tangan, ireokhae,” ujarku sambil mempraktikkan gerakannya. Ara memahaminya sambil mempraktikkannya juga. “Lalu bagian ini, gerakan kaki kanan dan kiri bergantian, seperti ini, tanganmu juga, mengalir saja mengikuti musiknya.”  
“Aah, arasseoyeo. Aku mulai memahaminya.”  
“Joha, baguslah kamu cepat memahaminya. Bagian mana lagi yang kamu rasa sulit yang perlu aku ajarkan? Atau bisa kita mulai pelan-pelan dari awal?”  
“Boleh.”

Aku mulai memutar lagu ‘Swing’. Tapi kemudian aku mengingat sesuatu dan aku menghentikan lagu itu. Ara langsung bertanya, “Wae, Oppa?”  
“Kita perlu penonton,” lalu aku langsung mengambil semua boneka-boneka yang kupunya, dan kutata rapi secara berjejer di sofa seperti mereka sedang menjadi penonton dan menyaksikan kita berdua.  
“Boneka ini penontonnya, Oppa?” tanya Ara dengan wajah bingung.  
“Iya,” jawabku sambil tersenyum.  
“Aku nggak paham, tapi gwenchanha, apapun yang bisa buat Oppa maksimal berlatih deh,” kata Ara sambil tertawa geli. Lalu aku memainkan kembali lagu itu dari awal. Aku dan Ara memulai lagu dengan adegan kita berdua berjalan maju sambil Ara merangkul lenganku saat aku menyanyikan syair awal lagu. Bagian demi bagian kita tarikan bersama. Dan aku rasa Ara tidak ada masalah dengan dance lagu ‘Swing’ ini. Menurutku dia menari dengan cukup apik. Memang bagian tersulit ada saat dance break. Ara sedikit kesulitan menarikan bagian itu. Dan setiap sampai pada bagian itu, Ara selalu berhenti dan merasa tidak percaya diri dengan gerakannya.  
“Oppa, aku selalu salah bagian ini, jadinya tidak seirama dengan Oppa.”  
“Eoh, kamu kurang satu gerakan lagi. Gerakan saat tangan dan kaki membuka lebar seperti ini.”  
“Ah, geurae. Aku tidak bisa gerakan ini makanya aku melewatkannya. Gimana caranya membuat kakiku fleksibel seperti Boa-Unnie? Oppa, aku rasa Oppa salah pilih orang kalau aku suruh menjadi Boa-Unnie. Aku jauh dengan Boa-Unnie. Na motae. Aku nggak bisa melakukan ini.”  
“Ara, ini gampang. Buka kakimu dua-duanya. Lalu tangkupkan sedikit saja, lalu buka lagi. Sambil sedikit bergerak ke kanan.”  
“Gimana membuka kaki sambil bergeser? Jincha, ini sulit, Oppa,” kata Ara sambil terus mencoba.  
“Nah, sedikit lagi. Tinggal bergeser kanan sedikit saja.”  
“Ireokhae, bergeser . . .” Dan bruk. Ara justru terjatuh saat sedang mencoba gerakan bergeser ke kanan.  
“Ah,” Ara berteriak saat terjatuh.  
“Gwenchanha?” aku langsung membantunya berdiri.  
“Itu sudah benar sebenarnya, Ara. Kamu cuma perlu jaga keseimbangan biar tidak jatuh. Masih mau mencoba?”   
“Hanbeondeo. Kalau tidak bisa lagi, aku nyerah.” Ara mencoba melakukan gerakan itu sekali lagi.  
“Nah, keureojti, kureotji. Benar, seperti itu, Ara-yah. Sekarang diikuti tanganmu juga seperti membuka lebar. Ara mencobanya dan berhasil. Dia bisa melakukannya. “Benar, benar, seperti itu,” kataku bersemangat karena Ara akhirnya bisa.  
“Ah, tapi apa sudah benar seperti itu tadi, Oppa? Aku merasa saat melihat Boa-Unnie sangat sexy, tapi saat aku menarikannya sendiri seperti aneh.”  
“Memang benar kok seperti itu. Cuma kamu harus lebih rileks biar terlihat lentur.”  
“Geurae, mari kita coba, Oppa. Dari awal sampai akhir.”  
“Kamu yakin?”  
“Hem, aku sudah bisa gerakannya, biar bisa sambil menghafalkan.”  
“Oke, mari kita mainkan.” Sebenarnya itupun belum sepenuhnya latihan dari awal lagu sampai akhir. Gerakan demi gerakan pada tiap bagian lagu masih kadang terhenti, karena Ara masih salah gerakan dan belum terlalu menghafalnya.

Tiba pada saat bagian bridge setalah dance break, bagian yang sebelumnya Ara sebut ‘intens’ itu. Ara sudah merangkulku dan aku juga sudah melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Ara menjatuhkan dirinya di lenganku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Seharusnya aku menjauhkan wajahku agar Ara bisa kembali berdiri. Namun, entah pikiranku sedang ke mana, aku justru mematung seperti orang bodoh sambil memandang Ara sangat dekat.  
“Oppa, harusnya Oppa bantu aku bangun, dan lanjut ke bagian Boa¬-Unnie menyanyikan ‘saeppalgan beireul beotgyeonae’ kan?” kata Ara yang mulai canggung melihatku mematung seperti tadi dalam keadaan kita sedekat itu.  
“Ah, geurae. Aku lupa bagian itu. Aku sedang mengingat-ingat,” balasku sambil membantu Ara ke posisi berdiri normal.  
“Aku rasa aku sudah percaya diri menarikan lagu itu dari awal,” kata Ara sambil menggoda.  
“Kamu hanya menggoda atau beneran ini?”  
“Jincha ne. Kenapa tidak kita coba saja?”  
“Joha. Ah, akan bagus kalau ini direkam.”  
“Maldo andwae, Oppa! Nanti aku malu melihat diriku sendiri.”  
“Gwenchanha, Ara. Biasa kan kita merekam untuk evaluasi juga. Nanti biar aku bisa evaluasi juga dari latihan hari ini.”  
“Ya sudah deh, terserah Oppa saja,” jawab Ara menyerah karena sepertinya tidak mau berdebat denganku. 

Aku mulai memutar lagu itu kembali. Memang benar, Ara cepat hafal dan tidak melakukan kesalahan bahkan hingga dance break yang kedua setelah refrein kedua. Bodohnya aku, malah justru aku yang seperti mengulangi kesalahan yang sama saat sampai bagian dance intens itu. Aku kembali mematung memandang Ara. Namun kali ini berbeda. Aku lebih tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Bahkan tangan kiriku malah memegang wajah Ara. Dan aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku ke Ara. Terutama aku mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Aku melihat Ara menutup matanya sebelum bibir kami bersentuhan. Dan chu~, aku melakukannya. Aku mencium Ara. Bahkan ciuman itu berlangsung agak lama karena aku merasa tidak ada penolakan dari Ara. Sedangkan lagu ‘Swing’ itu tetap mengalun sampai selesai. Setelah aku sadar lagu itu telah usai, aku mengakhiri ciumanku dengan Ara. Lalu aku memandangnya sambil sedikit tersenyum. Ara membuka matanya dan terlihat bingung.

“Kisseu, bukan bagian dari dance-nya kan, Oppa?”  
“Ani. Bukan. Mianhae, Ara-yah,” kataku spontan langsung salah tingkah. Kemudian aku melepaskan lenganku dari badannya. Dan ternyata Ara tidak siap dan langsung jatuh di lantai. “Ah, Oppa,” teriaknya.  
“Ara-yah, mianhae. Perasaan tadi aku sudah melepasmu pelan-pelan.”  
“Mana aku tahu kalau Oppa mau melepas memegangiku. Aku kan jadi tidak jaga keseimbangan.”  
“Arasseo, mian. Aku bantu berdiri.”  
“Dweseoyo, tidak usah, Oppa. Aku duduk saja di sini. Aku lelah,” katanya kemudian terduduk di lantai. Kemudian aku mengikutinya duduk di lantai.   
“Joha, kita sudahi saja. Keu, tadi itu maafkan aku, Ara-yah. Aku benar-benar khilaf tadi.”  
“Mwo, gwenchanhayo, Oppa. Anggap saja itu bagian dari dance. Jadi tidak apa-apa ketika Oppa khilaf seperti tadi setiap latihan.”  
“Kenapa kamu bilang gitu, Ara-yah? Terdengar seperti aku itu seorang bad boy kalau kamu bilang gitu. Aku tadi cuma tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, maaf.”  
“Ani, maksudku kalau Oppa menganggap itu bagian dari dance, jadi tidak masalah kan Oppa melakukannyan dengan Boa-Unni, dengan dancer yeoja yang lain juga.”  
“Ani, ini pertama kalinya. Pertama kali aku melakukan kesalahan seperti ini. Karena kamu.”  
“Kenapa jadi aku Oppa, perasaan aku nggak salah gerakan tadi,” katanya mengelak.  
“Ani, karena itu kamu, aku jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.”  
“Yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri kan Oppa, kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan. Aku rasa banyak dance Oppa dengan yeoja yang lebih intim dari ini. Aku jadi berpikir gimana dengan dance yang lain kalau Oppa tidak bisa mengendalikan diri seperti tadi?”  
“Aku kan sudah bilang, ini pertama kalinya, dan itu cuma kamu, cuma sama kamu aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri seperti tadi.” Ara terdiam mendengar pengakuanku. Sepertinya dia belum paham juga saat aku berkata seperti ini sebelumnya.  
“Geundae, wae, Oppa?”  
“Ani, dengan yeoja lain aku merasa tidak canggung dan bisa mengendalikan diriku, ya, karena aku biasa saja dan tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa dengan mereka. Geundae, entah kenapa dengan kamu aku merasa beda.”  
“Apa itu karena perasaan Oppa di masa lalu?”  
“Aku rasa bukan cuma di masa lalu. Sepertinya perasaanku sama kamu masih sama seperti dulu, Ara.”  
“Tidak ada alasan untuk Oppa tetap memiliki perasaan itu, kan? Aku pikir, karena aku meninggalkan Oppa dan itu juga meninggalkan bekas luka yang dalam, Oppa dengan mudah bisa melupakanku.”  
“Aku memahami satu hal dari pengalamanku melupakanmu. Segala sesuatu yang dipaksakan untuk dilakukan memang sia-sia saja hasilnya. Seperti saat aku terpaksa melupakanmu. Itu bisa berjalan baik karena aku tidak bertemu denganmu dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa menolak saat bersamamu seperti sekarang ini. Perasaanku masih sama. Kalau kamu sendiri gimana, Ara-yah? Kali ini aku cuma butuh tahu perasaanmu, kan? Tidak perlu mengajakmu dalam kencan lagi seperti saat pertama kali dulu?” kataku sambil tersenyum malu atas pengakuanku. Aku melihat Ara juga sedikit tersenyum tersipu malu.  
“Sebelum menjawab, boleh aku tanya, Oppa? Gimana kalau aku sudah tidak ada perasaan apapun, dan gimana juga kalau seandainya aku masih punya perasaan yang sama pula dengan Oppa?” tanya Ara sambil tersenyum.  
“Itu curang. Kamu menyuruhku menjawab pertanyaan padahal pertanyaanku belum kamu jawab.” Ara hanya membalasku dengan tersenyum. “Kamu senyum-senyum seperti ini membuatku curiga. Amuteun, kalau kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama, bukankah itu sudah jelas, kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Aniragu, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku,” kataku tertawa lepas sambil bercanda.  
“Oppa ke-PD-an,” balasnya sambil mendelikkan matanya.  
“Ani, kalau memang tidak, biar kita menjalani hidup kita masing-masing dengan jalan yang berbeda. Gwenchanha, aku masih kuat menjomblo beberapa tahun lagi,” kataku lagi sambil bercanda karena takut membuat suasananya menjadi aneh.  
Ara tersenyum lagi, “Ani, seandainya aku punya perasaan pada Oppa dan kita melanjutkan hubungan kita, gwenchanha? Apa tidak papa menjalin hubungan beda agensi? Mengingat Oppa dulu memberiku pilihan yang sulit antara meninggalkan SM yang juga berarti meninggalkan Oppa, atau tetap tinggal dan tetap bersama Oppa.”  
“Anggaplah itu kesalahanku di masa lalu yang terlalu egois menahanmu. Di tambah lagi, saat itu adalah saat aku wamil dan melihat teman satu angkatanku yang mengalami nasib ditinggalkan yeoja chingu-nya saat mereka wamil. Jadi aku sempat tergiring pemikiran kamu juga seperti yeoja kebanyakan. Dan aku tidak bisa merelakanmu pergi dari agensi kami. Kamu tahu, wamil adalah masa-masa yang sulit membuat semua orang jadi sensitif. Aku salah memberimu pilihan itu. Setelah aku keluar dari wamil, aku menjadi Jung Yunho yang lebih terbuka pikirannya. Jadi aku sekarang berpikir rasional dan aku rasa hubungan kita tidak bisa terhenti hanya karena tidak bernaung di agensi yang sama.”  
“Aku memahami perasaan Oppa. Aku juga salah karena memberitahu Oppa secara dadakan dan tidak memberi banyak kesempatan Oppa buat berpikir lebih jauh. Kita putus cepat karena tidak ada kesempatan untuk saling mengungkapkan perasaan kita. Geuraeso, karena ada kesempatan memperbaiki hubungan kita seperti ini, aku tidak akan menolak.”  
“Geuraeso, neo maeumi, eotteokhae? Kamu belum bilang perasaanmu.”  
“Nae maeumi, baru saja berubah saat Oppa menciumku tadi.”  
“Jadi tidak akan berubah kalau aku tidak menciummu?”  
“Keu . . .” kata-kata Ara terhenti karena ponselnya berdering.  
“Apa dari manajer?”  
“Ne.”  
“Bisa kamu loud speaker, aku pingin tahu kelanjutannya.”  
“Tapi Oppa diam, ya. Nanti ketahuan.”  
“Hem,” kataku sambil mengangguk.

“Ne, sunbae-nim.”  
“Eoh, Ara. Sudah tertangkap, sudah lihat beritanya, kan? Sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal membereskan para wartawan di sekitar apartemen. Masih ada saja wartawan yang menunggu di luar gedung.”  
“Ne, bisakah itu teratasi, Sunbae-nim?”  
“Nanti aku urus, ya? Yang penting sekarang kamu aman kan, Ara?”  
“Ne, aku aman di sini, Sunbae-nim.”   
“Joha, aku juga sudah siapkan tempat tinggalmu yang baru. Aku usahakan akan menjemputmu malam ini, ya, setelah urusan wartawan beres.“  
“Bisa secepat itu, Sunbae-nim? Malam ini juga?” tanya Ara sedikit terkejut.  
“Iya, malam ini juga. Wae?”  
“Ani, aku kira bakal lebih lama. Tapi ya nggak apa-apa. Lebih cepat lebih baik.”  
“Arasseo, aku kabari lagi ya nanti kalau mau menjemputmu.”  
“Ne, Sunbae-nim.” tutup Ara mengakhiri pembicarannya di telepon.

“Jadi nanti malam mereka akan menjemputmu?” tanyaku memastikan.  
“Ne, Oppa. Aku nggak nyangka ternyata secepat ini,” balasnya sambil tersenyum ceria.   
“Hmm, joha?” Dan hanya dibalas anggukan sambil tersenyum oleh Ara.  
“Wae, Oppa?”  
“Ani, gwenchanha,” kataku.  
“Hah, kupikir aku bakal terlibat masalah panjang. Syukurlah sudah selesai cepat. Gomawoyo, Oppa,” katanya sambil bangkit dan tiba-tiba mencium pipi kiriku. “Cha, aku mau mandi sekarang,” tambahnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polosnya. Di sisi lain, aku ikut senang karena masalah Ara sudah beres. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, mendengar Ara akan pergi dari tempatku malam ini juga, membuatku merasa sedih. Rasanya baru saja aku menemukan cintaku yang sudah hilang selama hampir 4 tahun lebih ini. Baru saja aku bisa menikmati kebersamaanku dengan Ara di rumahku ini. Tapi ternyata waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Jika aku boleh menentukan pilihan, bahkan aku merasa tidak apa-apa di rumah saja seperti ini asalkan bersama orang yang kusayang. Tapi ya bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menahan Ara (lagi).  
Ara keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia mengenakan bajuku yang kebesaran di badannya. Aku tertawa geli melihatnya. Dan dia dengan jelas tahu aku menertawakan baju yang dia pakai.  
“Jangan ketawain aku, Oppa! Mending Oppa cepat mandi!” perintahnya.  
“Eoh, aku mandi habis ini,” balasku sambil masih tertawa geli.  
“Oppa,” panggil Ara sambil menggodaku.  
“Arasseo, aku mandi.”   
Aku bergegas mandi. 10 menit kemudian, aku selesai mandi dan aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat Ara sedang asyik berbicara dengan seseorang dalam panggilan telepon. Aku melihat dia tersenyum sambil berbincang di telepon.  
“Gwenchanha, Oppa nggak usah lebay,” salah satu kalimat Ara yang kudengar di telepon.  
“Jincha, nanti ku telepon lagi,” kata Ara saat melihatku duduk di depannya di meja makan.

“Nugu?” tanyaku penasaran.  
“Changmin-Oppa.”  
“Kalian masih berhubungan baik?”  
“Hem, Changmin-Oppa tanya keadaanku. Dia lebay, mau mengirim psikiater segala coba, Oppa. Padahal aku nggak papa kaya gini. Masalahnya juga udah beres,” terangnya santai. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. “Omo, dia melanjutkan obrolan tadi lewat chat,” sambung Ara lagi sambil terpaku pada handphone-nya.  
Melihat Ara yang sibuk dengan handphone-nya karena ia sibuk chit chat dengan Changmin, aku mencari kesibukan sendiri seperti mencari minuman beer dalam kulkas dan meminumnya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel Ara berdering. Ara berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sembari berkata, “sebentar ya, Oppa.” Dia menyingkir dariku untuk mengangkat teleponnya. ‘Ngomong apa sih sampai harus menyingkir,’ batinku dalam hati.  
Aku sudah menghabiskan satu kaleng beer saat Ara kembali dari mengobrol di telepon. “Oppa, tidak mau bagi ini sama aku?” katanya sambil memegang kaleng yang sudah kosong.  
“Andwae, kamu nggak bisa minum.”  
“Satu kaleng juga nggak akan bikin mabuk, Oppa,” balasnya. “Aku bisa minum lebih banyak sekarang.”  
“Jincha?”  
“Hem, Changmin-Oppa ttemune, karena Changmin-Opa.”  
“Changmin?” tanyaku heran.  
“Ne, Changmin-Oppa kan sukanya minum. Dan minum adalah satu-satunya cara bisa ngobrol dan bisa dekat sama dia. Jadi aku jadi terbiasa minum karena Changmin-Oppa.”  
“Jadi kamu dekat dengan Changmin selama ini?” Belum sempat Ara menjawab pertanyaanku, telepon Ara bebunyi lagi. Ara harus mengangkat telepon itu lagi.  
“Maaf, ya, Oppa. Sebentar,” katanya.  
Aku mengambil satu kaleng beer lagi dari kulkas, kemudian menuju sofa dan menghidupkan televisi. Lagi-lagi Ara kembali saat satu kaleng minumanku sudah habis. Ara duduk di sofa di sampingku, “Oppa, tadi tanya apa?” tanyanya langsung padaku.  
“Apa tadi, aku lupa.”  
“Mianhaeyo, Oppa. Tadi ada urusan lagi, jadi manajer sunbae-nim telepon.”  
“Manajer atau Changmin?”  
“Oppa, jincha, itu tadi manajer. Apa Oppa cemburu dengan Changmin-Oppa? Changmin-Oppa dan aku nggak ada apa-apa, Oppa. Jincha. Kami cuma teman minum, teman ngobrol. Oppa tidak percaya? Aku telepon Changmin-Oppa, ya, biar jelas.”  
“Ani, nggak usah, Ara-yah. Kenyataan kalau ternyata selama ini kamu dekat dan berhubungan dengan Changmin itu bikin aku kaget saja. Bahkan selama ini kita saja tidak pernah berhubungan lagi sama sekali.”  
“Jangan begitu, Oppa. Jujur, aku berhubungan dengan Changmin-Oppa juga karena Yunho-Oppa.”  
“Na?”  
“Ne. Beberapa saat setelah kita berpisah, aku menghubungi Changmin-Oppa karena ingin tahu keadaan Oppa, makanya aku tanya lewat Changmin-Oppa.”  
“Jincha?”  
“Ne.”  
“Kotjimal. Kamu bohong kan, Ara? Kamu bilang begini cuma ingin melegakanku. Aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku pernah tanya pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun tentang kamu, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.  
“Ani, Oppa.”  
“Sudahlah, Ara-yah. Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat,” kataku sambil membaringkan diri di sofa. “Kamu bisa pergi nanti kalau sudah dijemput, pintunya akan terkunci otomatis.”  
“Kupikir Oppa akan menahanku.”  
“Aku nggak akan menahanmu lagi,” kataku sambil berpindah posisi miring menghadap sofa supaya Ara tidak bisa melihat wajahku.  
“Padahal aku baru saja memutuskan untuk tidak pindah dari apartemen itu. Manajer baru saja mengabari kalau apartemenku sudah bisa ditempati kembali. Dan asalkan Oppa tahu, aku yang menyuruh Changmin-Oppa dan Kyuhyun-Oppa buat tidak memberi tahu Oppa tentang keberadaanku. Yunho¬-Oppa bilang pada Changmin-Oppa kalau yeojachingu cuma merusak karir Oppa. Jadi lebih baik aku pergi dan Oppa tidak perlu tahu keberadaanku. Jigeum do, sekarangpun juga. Mianhaeyo, sudah jadi benalu dalam hidup Oppa semalam dan sepanjang hari ini.”

Aku mendengar suara Ara menjauhiku dan aku bahkan mendengar suara denting pintu apartemenku, menandakan ada seseorang yang keluar dari apartemen. Tunggu, itu artinya Ara sudah keluar dari apartemenku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengejar dia, tapi kakiku seperti menahanku untuk tetap tinggal di posisiku berada saat ini. Aku kaget dan langsung bangun. Aku keluar dari apartemenku dan berusaha mengejar Ara. Aku melihatnya memasuki apartemennya. Namun, kini apartemennya dijagai oleh dua bodyguard tepat di depan pintu. Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak bisa dengan bebas ke apartemen Ara. Aku kembali ke apartemenku dan langsung mencari ponselku dan mencoba menelepon Changmin.  
“Hya, Changmin-ah. Aku butuh sesuatu darimu.”  
“Hyung, gwenchanha? Aku dengar tentang apartemenmu. Dan katanya Hyung sakit? Gwenchanha, Hyung?”  
“Eoh, gwenchanha. Changmin-ah, beri tahu aku semua tentang Go Ara.”  
“Go Ara? Aku nggak tahu apa-apa tentang dia, Hyung. Udah nggak berhubungan sama dia.”  
“Jangan bohong! Aku tahu, Changmin-ah. Aku tadi bersama Ara saat kalian teleponan.”  
“Itu tadi, aku cuma tanya keadaan Ara saja setelah kasus penyelinapan apartemennya. Hyung juga tahu masalah itu, kan?”  
“Tahu, tapi aku tidak akan menghubungi Ara seperti yang kamu lakukan kalau aku tidak dekat dengannya. Dia baru saja bilang dia merahasiakan sesuatu dariku yang itu semua diceritakan sama kamu dan Kyuhyun. Marebwa, Changmin-ah. Ini penting agar di antara kami tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.”  
“Arasseo, aku cuma mau bilang, selama ini aku terus berhubungan dengan Ara dengan satu tujuan untuk mengerti keadaanmu. Ara memintaku untuk kasih tahu keadaanmu. Itu saja.”  
“Sejak kapan itu terjadi?”  
“Tentu saja sejak kalian berpisah.”  
“Sampai?”  
“Sampai sekarang.”  
“Apa saja yang kamu laporkan pada Ara?”  
“Dda, semuanya. Jadwal Hyung, apa Hyung baik-baik saja, Hyung sudah makan, Hyung tidur tepat waktu saat kita bersama di Jepang, dan masih banyak lagi.”  
“Jeongmal?”  
“Eoh. Apa ada masalah, Hyung? Hyung sudah tahu masalah ini, jangan bilang-bilang sama Ara, ya, Hyung. Please.”  
“Eoh, aku tidak akan bilang, tapi aku minta tolong kasih tahu Ara kalau aku sakit. Bilang kalau kamu tidak bisa latihan besok karena aku sakit. Bisa?”  
“Eoh, aku belum bilang padanya kalau Hyung sakit.”  
“Geurae, bilang sama Ara, ya.”  
“Memang apa untungnya kalau Ara tahu Hyung sakit?” gumam Changmin.  
“Bilang saja,” kataku. “Gomawo, Changmin-ah,” lanjutku mengakhiri panggilan.

Dengan bilang kalau aku sakit, aku berharap sekali Ara akan datang ke sini. Tetapi kenyataan memang tidak selalu terjadi sesuai dengan harapan kita. Hingga pagi aku menunggu kedatangan Ara. Sampai aku terlelap dalam tidurku sepanjang malam pun, tidak ada yang datang. Aku bangun di pagi hari dan merasa badanku tidak dalam kondisi yang fit sama sekali. Bahkan di pagi hari yang hangat ini, aku sudah berkali-kali bersin karena merasa dingin, kepalaku pusing, dan sepertinya ini tanda-tanda mau flu. Bahkan untuk bangun saja aku tidak kuat. Jung Yunho, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Hingga hari beranjak siang, aku masih tergeletak di sofa depan televisi. Aku merasakan perutku mulai keroncongan. Di saat sakit dan lemas seperti ini, tidak ada makanan, tidak ada yang merawat, tidak ada siapapun yang dapat membantuku. Betapa malangnya dirimu, Jung Yunho. Aku bersusah payah untuk bangun dan berusaha membuat makanan. Aku pikir aku masih mempunyai satu ramen. Aku akan membuatnya. Namun, aku terkejut ketika menuju dapur dan mendapati makanan di meja makan. Aku melihat ada sup daging yang masih hangat di sana. Sudah disiapkan lengkap beserta lauk dan nasi. ‘Makanan dari mana?’ batinku.  
‘Jika ada makanan di sini, berarti ada yang bisa masuk ke sini,’ batinku. Namun aku tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu lagi. Yang jelas aku saat ini sangat lapar, sehingga aku langsung melahap makanan tersebut sebagai sumber energiku di saat aku tidak sehat seperti ini. Aku sedikit bertenaga setelah makan sup daging di meja, tapi tetap saja aku masih merasa lemas. Dan aku kembali bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang menyiapkan makanan ini semua.  
Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Ara, “Lain kali kalau ada kesempatan aku buatkan sup daging kesukaan Oppa.” Persis. Itu yang dikatakan Ara. ‘Tapi gimana caranya dia masuk,’ pikirku lagi. Dalam keadaan pening, aku berjalan sambil kliyengan keluar dari apartemen. Aku menuju ke apartemen Ara. Aku tidak lagi peduli dengan apa tanggapan orang terhadapku. Ketika sampai di depan apartemen Ara, secara otomatis bodyguard Ara menahanku.

“Penghuni apartemen ini tidak menerima kunjungan dari siapapun.”  
“Aku teman Go Ara.”  
“Agashi tidak ingin menemui siapapun, bahkan sesama artis atau siapapun yang mengaku teman sekalipun,” kata penjaga itu.  
“Baiklah. Katakanlah aku namjachingu-nya. Apakah dia tetap tidak mau?”  
Penjaga itu diam.   
“Beri tahu dia namjachingu-nya, Jung Yunho datang,” kataku sambil melepas masker yang aku pakai. “Apa dia bilang kalau namjachingu-nya datang juga tetap tidak boleh masuk?” kataku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sang penjaga langsung menekan bel pintu dan berkomunikasi dengan Ara yang ada di dalam apartemen.  
“Go-agashi, namjachingu agashi datang. Dia bilang dia Jung Yunho. Bolehkah memberinya akses masuk?”  
“Jung Yunho? Apa kau yakin dia adalah U-Know Yunho?”  
“Ne, dia U-Know Yunho.”

Seketika pintu apartemen Ara terbuka. Para penjaga mempersilakan aku masuk. Aku masuk dan langsung disambut oleh Ara yang berlari ke arahku. Ara melihatku yang terlihat pucat, dan wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah khawatir.  
“Oppa, kenapa nekat ke sini?”  
“Karena kamu tidak datang, Ara-yah. Kamu tidak datang, hanya sup dagingmu yang sampai ke aku,” kataku sambil tersenyum tipis.  
“Oppa, gwenchanha?” tanya Ara saat melihatku sedikit terhuyung. “Oppa, berbaringlah dulu di sofa,” kata Ara sambil menuntunku menuju sofa. Aku bersusah payah berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sana.  
“Kenapa kamu tidak datang, Ara-yah?”  
“Oppa yang semalam menyuruhku pergi.”  
“Arasseo, mianhae, kkajima ijen. Aku bukan apa-apa tanpamu, Ara-yah. Aku dapat karma jadi sakit beneran gara-gara bohong sama manajer dan juga Changmin kemarin.”  
“Bohong sama aku juga, kan? Changmin-Oppa bilang kalau Oppa sakit tadi malam. Padahal saat aku pergi, Oppa nggak kenapa-kenapa.”  
“Aku bangun tadi pagi dan rasanya badanku sakit semua. Tolong aku, Ara-yah.”  
“Apa yang bisa aku lakukan buat Oppa?”  
“Kamu tidak mau merawatku? Aku sakit, Ara-yah.”  
“Bukannya Oppa marah sama aku?”  
“Apa orang yang marah mendatangi orang yang dimarahinya untuk minta tolong? Aku tidak marah, maafkan aku semalam. Aku salah. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Changmin. Mianhae, semalam aku seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya cemburu melihat hubunganmu dan Changmin sedekat itu. Jauh jika dibandingkan dengan hubungan kita,“ terangku.  
Ara hanya menatapku dengan muka datar. “Jadi rupanya, rasa itu bukan muncul setelah kita berciuman, ya? Tapi rasa itu masih ada dari 4 tahun yang lalu bahkan sampai sekarang? Pantas saja kamu tidak menolak ciumanku?” lanjutku mulai menggoda Ara dalam keadaanku yang sebenarnya masih lemas.  
“Mwo?”  
“Kalau perasaan itu tidak ada, kamu nggak akan tanya keadaanku setiap hari pada Changmin selama 4 tahun ini, kan, Ara?” Ara menahan senyumnya saat mendengarku menggodanya.  
“Ani, perasaan itu memang tidak pernah berubah. Tapi semakin kuat saat aku bersama Yunho-Oppa,” katanya sambil tersipu malu.  
“Mianhae, Ara-yah. Sangat lama bagiku menyadari ini semua. Mianhae, membuatmu menunggu sampai 4 tahun. Geurigo, gomawo, tetap peduli padaku selama 4 tahun ini tanpa pernah aku tahu.”  
“Anggaplah itu permintaan maafku karena telah meninggalkan Oppa.”  
“Jika itu permintaan maafmu, gimana kalau aku menuruti keinginanmu sebagai permintaan maafku?”  
“Kenapa jadi saling minta maaf sih, Oppa?”  
“Karena aku juga salah tidak memperdulikanmu selama ini.”  
“Apapun itu, gwenchanha. Aku mendukung Oppa. Geundae, ngomong-ngomong kenapa juga harus mengaku namjachingu ke penjaga itu sih, Oppa?”  
“Kamu nggak akan mengijinkanku masuk. Tidak menerima kunjungan, kan?”  
“Ani, mengaku kalau Oppa namjachingu-ku sama saja membuka identitas hubungan kita.”  
“Ah, matta. Kamu baru saja memberiku ide. Mari kita open public saja dan tidak usah kita tutup-tutupi lagi hubungan kita. Biar ketahuan media.”  
“Oppa, itu bakal mempengaruhi karir Oppa.”  
“Tapi kamu dulu ingin jujur kepada publik, kan?”  
“Tapi kalau itu mempengaruhi karir Oppa, aku memilih tidak. Daripada aku jadi perusak karir Oppa kan?”  
“Masalah itu, itu aku dulu, Ara. Saat aku masih ingin mencapai sesuatu. Ije, aku harus memikirkan hidupku juga kan. Aku ingin seperti Changmin. Dia membuka masalah hubungan asmaranya tanpa ragu. Meskipun ia tahu akan berat bagi pasangannya. Gwenchanhayo? Ketika nanti publik tahu seorang Go Ara berpacaran dengan U-Know Yunho?”  
“Aku siap kapanpun Oppa siap.”  
“Saat aku memutuskan kembali bersamamu, aku berjanji pada diriku untuk siap dengan semua risiko yang ada.” Ara tersenyum mendengarku. Dia memandangku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Aku melihatnya menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. Sesaat aku lupa sama sekali kalau aku sakit. Lalu saat bibir kita hampir saja bersentuhan, aku diam. Ara membuka matanya perlahan sambil terheran.  
Aku menjauhkan wajahku dari wajah Ara. “Aku lupa kalau aku sakit.”  
“Jadi Oppa masih pura-pura sakit?”  
“Ani, aku sakit makanya aku tidak boleh menciummu. Aku mau flu, nanti kamu tertular.”  
“Oppa, kenapa baru berpikir kaya gitu saat suasananya sudah romantis seperti tadi?” keluh Ara dan hanya kubalas dengan senyum. “Tinggallah semalam di sini, aku akan merawat Oppa,” lanjutnya.  
“Gimana kalau kamu yang tinggal di apartemenku?”  
“Lagi?”  
“Ani, bukan gitu. Kamu kan tahu ada penjaga 24 jam di depan apartemenmu. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan kalau mereka tahu aku menginap di sini?”  
“Akan sama saja kalau aku ke tempat Oppa.”  
“Ani, kalau di tempatku kan kamu bisa bilang menginap di apartemen bawah atau gimana lah tanpa dicurigai. Nanti aku akan keluar duluan dan kamu setelahnya. Jadi mereka tidak curiga. Daripada aku menginap di sini dan mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena tahu aku di dalam, kan?”  
“Arasseoyo, keureom, Oppa bisa pulang sekarang.”  
“Sekarang?”  
“Wae? Lebih cepat kan lebih baik, kan?”  
“Aku pikir kamu bakal merawatku dulu apa gimana gitu.”  
“Oppa kan sudah sehat.”  
“Belum terlalu sebenarnya. Ya sudah deh, kalau gitu aku pulang sekarang, ya.”

Aku pulang ke apartemenku sendiri. Aku hanya berbaring saja di apartemen. Lama-lama aku bosan menunggu Ara yang tak kunjung datang. Aku mulai gelisah dan berpindah-pindah tempat berbaring. Dari mulai tidur di kamar, pindah tidur di sofa. Bolak balik seperti itu terus menerus. Menjelang malam, Ara baru datang ke apartemenku.   
“Dari mana saja, sih kamu, Ara-yah?”  
“Aku menyiapkan makanan buat Oppa.”  
“Aku tidak butuh makanan, aku hanya butuh kamu di sini, Ara-yah. Aku bosan berbaring saja sedari tadi. Mau berlatih juga badanku nggak kuat. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa lagi.”  
“Oppa merajuk seperti anak kecil,” katanya. Aku tidak peduli Ara bilang begitu. Saat ini yang paling aku butuhkan hanyalah seseorang yang menemaniku saat aku sakit seperti ini.  
“Ileowa, Ara-yah.”  
“Arasseoyo,” Ara memnghampiriku yang terbaring di sofa. Dia mengangkat kepalaku dan meletakannya dalam pangkuannya sambil memegang dahiku untuk mengecek suhu tubuhku.  
“Kayanya Oppa nggak papa,” katanya.  
“Aku cuma butuh istirahat.”  
“Istirahatlah!” kata Ara sambil membelai rambutku.  
“Aku harap bisa seperti ini terus. Stay with me tonight, Ara-yah. Ani, bukan cuma malam ini. Stay with me! Malam demi malam, stay with me.”  
“Oppa harus menikahiku kalau bilang begitu,” kata Ara sambil bercanda.  
“Keoreom, kenapa tidak, ayo kita menikah.”  
“Oppa nggak lucu, ah.”  
“Aku serius. Tapi aku akan sulit bekerja kalau kita menikah nanti.”  
“Makanya Oppa harus pikirkan matang-matang.”  
“Ani, aku sulit bekerja karena aku nggak akan rela meninggalkan istriku yang cantik ini di rumah. Aku akan lebih betah di rumah daripada bekerja.”  
“Jincha? Oppa bukannya tidak betah di rumah saja?”  
“Kapan aku bilang?”  
“Kemarin.”  
“Ani, itu, kalau di rumah sendiri. Aku mungkin bisa gila. Kalau ada istri secantik kamu, mana bisa aku nggak betah?”  
“Jangan pikirkan istri, pikirkan kesehatan Oppa dulu di atas segalanya, aku baru mau jadi istri Oppa. Oppa selalu overworked dan lupa istirahat.”  
“Ne, ne. Belum jadi istriku, kamu sudah banyak ceramah. Cha, aku mau tidur sebentar, Ara-yah. Benar-benar tidur. Efek obatnya bikin ngantuk.”  
“Hem, chaljjara, Oppa,” samar-samar kudengar suara Ara saat aku sudah merasa ngantuk berat.

Aku rasa aku bisa tertidur dengan mudah di pangkuan Ara. Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sama sekali. Sebelum benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurku, aku berpikir dan mengingat kejadian yang baru 2 hari ini kualami bersama Ara. Kalau saja bukan karena peristiwa malam itu, aku tidak bisa seperti sekarang ini bersama Ara. Kalau saja bukan karena peristiwa malam itu, aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Ara. Kalau saja bukan karena peristiwa malam itu, aku tidak akan terkunci bersama Ara di apartemenku sendiri. Kalau saja bukan karena peristiwa malam itu, aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu luangku bersama Ara. Kalau saja bukan karena peristiwa malam itu, aku tidak akan dapat kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Ara. Kalau saja bukan karena peristiwa malam itu, aku tidak akan mendapatkan kebenaran tentang perasaan Ara selama ini padaku. Kalau saja bukan karena peristiwa malam itu, aku masih akan menjadi Yunho yang angkuh dan tidak mau mengesampingkan egonya untuk orang yang aku sayang. Kalau saja bukan karena peristiwa malam itu, aku tidak dapat belajar dari kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat sebelumnya. 

Karena peristiwa malam itu mengajarkanku banyak hal. Segala yang kuyakini benar menurut pendapatku sendiri, ternyata dapat berubah dalam sekejap mata karena situasi dan kondisi yang berbeda. Ketika aku meyakini bahwa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan sikapku terhadap orang yang tidak kusuka sekalipun, ternyata aku salah, aku masih memiliki ruang hati toleransi untuk tetap memperhatikannya. Ketika aku meyakini bahwa aku bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dengan mudah, ternyata aku salah, karena kondisi memaksaku untuk bertindak sebaliknya. Ketika aku meyakini bahwa aku merasa marah atau kecewa karena hal yang aku rasa benar, ternyata aku salah, kenyataan yang membuka mataku untuk bersikap lebih objektif. Ketika aku meyakini bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup lama-lama di rumah, ternyata aku salah, bukan karena memang aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumah, tetapi tidak ada hal yang membuatku bertahan di rumah. Ketika di rumah dalam keadaan mendesak pun, nyatanya aku bisa bertahan bersama orang yang kusayangi dan kuharapkan keberadaannya di sampingku. Go Ara, kamu benar-benar mengubah hidup seorang Jung Yunho.

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Well... It's end here... Jadi gimana gimana? :)  
> Thank you for reading! With my pleasure open any review or comment. I know I am not a good writer, but please no bashing and always keep the faith! :)


End file.
